The Rain
by Josie-S
Summary: This is a story not directly connected to the title. lily her two friend plus the marauders play truth and dare with a twist and find out some interesting facts about each other. will adventually be a LJ ff.
1. Chapter 1

**The Rain**

**A/N: This just came to me today while walking home in the rain. It's most likely been done before but please give it a chance. Sorry if there are mistakes but I don't currently have a beta so if you would like to volunteer or just tell me my mistakes review. Finally, this is dedicated to my friend Lucy because had she been walking home with me I wouldn't have thought of this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing but the plot. This marvellous world belongs to J.K.R.**

Let me set the picture for all those who have just joined us, it's Lily's 7th year and her plus her two friends Amber, who has luscious locks of deep brown hair and smouldering amber eyes, and Marlene, who has long straight blonde hair with piercing blue eyes as cold as ice, are sitting in Lilys room when they hear a chorus of laughter. Going into the heads common room to find out what's so funny they see the marauders sitting cross legged on the floor. This is where we join them.

"Hey what's so funny, that you're not telling us" said Marlene straight away, always the one to go straight to the point.

"Were playing truth and dare is all. You can join us if you want!" replied Sirius who was going out with her.

"yeah su-"

"Wait a minuet" said Lily the always thinking there's a catch person in the group. "I think we ought to know what were getting ourselves into first before we agree to anything. This is the marauders were talking about, for all we no to them truth and dare could mean something completely different"

"She's right you know we do need to know the rules first" admitted Amber.

"Okay" said James wanting to get back to the game "the rules are as follows: the last person to do a truth or dare gets to pick the next person. If they pick dare and won't do it at breakfast tomorrow they have to go up to Dumbledore and tell him he's mad. If you pick truth you get asked five questions and first you have to take a drop of truth serum (not quiet as strong as vertriserum). Oh yeah leave now or stay for the whole game, which is utile we all fall asleep"

The girls huddled for a moment deciding what to do, they decided to play and get the boys most embarrassing secrets out of them.

"We're in" they all said in unison.

To be continued.

A/N: yes it' me again. Sorry. I just wanted to tell you all to review and you will get the next chapter faster. And if you're puzzled by the title read on to find out. I do have tests next week so sorry if I don't update for a while but you never know I might get fed up with revision.


	2. Chapter 2 The Game Begins

Chapter 2- The Game Begins

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to be put up with celebrating Christmas and coping with school work that has slowly mounted. My sister being home has pushed me on to write it and have taken time out from visiting our granddad to steal his computer to upload this just for you all. Lucky this chapter hasn't required standing in the rain for 20 minutes just tolerating family moving in and out of the house over this holiday period.**

**Disclaimer: The real reason I haven't got this chapter up was I was too busy trying to decide upon the title for the seventh book…. Come on your all smarter than that I'm not JK Rowling and own nothing but the curly hair on my head.**

The Game Begins

The girls sat down with the guys and got ready to play.

"It was my turn last so I get to pick the next person." Piped up Peter who until now had not spoken. Getting over their shock at realising Peter was there, the group turned their shocked expressions into anxious ones, waiting to find out whom Peter would pick.

Peter picked Remus who then went on to pick a dare thinking that it would not be as bad as the truths, which could be very embarrassing. The dare was decided quickly and suprisingly (or not so to those in the know) was thought of by Amber. The dare which was officially announced by Sirius who was struggling to keep a straight face, was to sit for the rest of the game without his clothes on, he was of course allowed his boxers. Remus undressed and then sat back down eyeing up the next victim, as it was Sirius who had announced the dare, he logically assumed that it was his idea, and revenge was definitely necessary so chose Sirius.

Sirius having realised that the girls weren't as innocent as they looked decided, so as not to end up with the same fate as Remus to pick truth. _What he didn't know was that the truths would be as bad if not worse that the dares._

Marlene excused her self from the decision making preferring to sit and 'chat' with her boyfriend. (for all those who may have forgotten this was Sirius.) The group on the other hand was having a very interesting discussion,

"So what do you guys want to find out about?" Lily asked the marauders who looked shocked at having first say.

Holding nothing back James told Lily and Amber what they wanted to know,

"How far has Sirius gone with Marlene?" Suprisingly the girls didn't start arguing with them about this being private issues but agreed by nodding their heads.

You see both Sirius and Marlene had always been very open about how far they had gone with previous partners however for some reason both had been silent about their current relationship and nothing the group had tried up till now over the year of their friends relationship had managed to get them to spill.

Lily seeing that the boys were being slow on the up take as to what the nodding meant; told the boys that they agreed, that they wanted to know this too. The group then decided that James was going to decide the next four questions as they went along.

The decision makers sat back down with the other two and Remus handed Sirius the truth serum, which he took without any worries in his mind he was thinking how bad can this be, I mean lily's here she wouldn't let them ask anything too mean or personal.

Once the group had waited a minute for the potion to take effect James asked Sirius the question:

"How far have you gone with Marlene?"

Sirius went white as the realisation hit him that the girls were as bad as the boys he sent an apologetic look toward Marlene knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop what he was about to say, before turning to glare at James.

"Not all the way we have decided to wait" said Sirius cautiously

James being shocked by this had to re-think what he was going to ask next but soon came up with a new question;

"Have you ever told Marlene you love her?"

There was a silence between the group, waiting for Sirius' answer.

He answered "No" still glaring at James.

James knew instantly what his next question should be by just looking at Sirius, but being a marauder James decided to prolong Sirius' pain. Instead asking him

"Has she told you she loves you?"

Replying straight away in hope to speed up the process Sirius replied "no."

James seeing that Sirius had figured out what he was going to ask, and knowing that he would be 'paid back' later decided to ask the BIG question….

"Do you love Marlene?"

"Yes" replied Sirius turning his head so that he was looking directly into Marlene's eyes.

"OK one Final Question!" Said James looking as if he was about to burst out laughing. " Can I be your best man?"

At the relief of such a light-hearted question the whole group rolled around on the floor laughing.

Sirius wheezed out a "YES" and Remus passed him the antidote, which Sirius took a few drops of hastily before he could be asked any more questions.

Sirius now had to pick who would be next. Figuring lily's fault that the questions were so bad and she hadn't stopped them. Sirius decided that it was her turn for embarrassment. Lily was fine with this decision and picked truth as could not foresee a question that would be embarrassing.

Yes if they asked her, _her biggest secret_, what the answer was would shock a few people and should have told her friends already but they would forgive her. So too lily the fact that it was taking the group ages to decide upon what to ask was a good thing.

However Lily was wrong, the reason they were taking so long, they wanted to get the question exactly right…

**A/N: Any one who can guess what the question is I will applaud you next chapter, hopefully the next one won't take so long to write. My sister is already badgering me and hopes that if you review too then it might happen sooner.**


	3. Chapter 3 This is not what i wanted!

**Chapter 3: This is not what I wanted!**

**A/N: hi thanks for all the reviews I love them and thanks to those who just read my story. Sorry this has taken longer to write than I thought but I recently discovered some bad news to do with a friend and I also have to concentrate a lot on my school work as I have my GCSE'S in May/June. To all those who had ago at guess the question you were all wrong so no round of applause today. Just another quick one any constructive criticism is welcome as I know I'm not the best writer on the planet and never refuse help at bettering my self.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all those people who review because you are the ones who spur me on to write in this time of stress.**

Lily sat humming to herself waiting for the others to return to question her. She was perfectly confident and fine till she saw the group walking back with smirks and evil glints in their eyes. As she saw this Lily started to become worried and as they sat down she decided to check the rules "if I don't want to answer I can do the forfeit right?" she asked no-one in general.

"Ahhh you see Lily you were right to ask the rules, but perhaps James here didn't do a very good job at explaining them. The forfeit is only for the dares." Remus said with hardly any hint of sympathy in his voice. Lily visibly gulped but took the potion from Remus' out stretched hand.

Once again the group waited for it to take effect and then set about asking Lily her first question. The group had decided Amber would ask the questions and James would look after the anti-dote till all the questions were answered. "What is the biggest secret you know?" asked Amber looking excited. Lily visibly relaxed and was about to tell her secret when she suddenly realised that's not what they had asked for. They asked her what was the biggest secret she knew not what her biggest secret was, for her they were different things. At the realization of this her eyes went as wide as planets which only made the rest of the groups Cheshire cat grins grow wider.

Lily knew she couldn't tell what they were asking for. It would completely change the whole dynamic of the group not just the game. Yes to her knowledge she thinks 4 of the people sitting here know but she's only certain of one and she knows he would never forgive her nor would she forgive herself if the answer to their question came out of her mouth.

Lily immediately put her hand over her mouth so as to stop the secret just slipping away. After she had gathered up her self control she removed her hand and slowly opened her mouth while concentrating on say what she wanted to not the secret. "Please don't make me tell you this" she said with pleading in her voice but all she got in return was that she had agreed to play and she had to answer. So Lily decided if they weren't going to do this politely she would have to start getting angry, slowly of course so to give them plenty of warning. "No listen to me I really can't ell you this, its not mine to tell so give me the potion" Lily's voice had an edge to this that the whole group new meant she was getting angry but they also new she wouldn't be able to hold the truth in for too much longer. James told Lily she was not getting the potion till she had answered 5 questions, and although he tried to say it in a calming way it just made her all the more angry that no one was understanding the seriousness of this. "James Potter if don't give me that damn anti-dote I will punch your bloody face in the muggle way so help me god" Lily shouted her threat this time but James didn't take any notice he had heard this sort of threat from lily before and she'd never come through on any of them so James didn't think she would this time but that is were he was wrong. When Lily noticed he was ignoring her she jumped towards him ready to do what ever it took to get the anti-dote from him. Remus had anticipated this and grabbed Lily and turned her round to face him, it was then that he noticed that she had tears in her eyes from concentrating on not spilling whosever secret it was she was keeping. It was then that an idea hit Lily a way to get them to give her the anti-dote. Lily looked into Remus' eyes and said in a calm almost sad voice "Moony make James give me the anti-dote, you don't want me to tell this secret" As soon as lily had finished her sentence Remus let her go and turned to James to him to give her the potion for you see Remus had figured out what it was that Lily was going to spill if she didn't get the anti-dote, the use of his nick name meant Remus knew that Lily's secret she didn't want to tell was about him being a werewolf. And she was right he didn't want her to tell everyone here even if the girls were the only ones who didn't know.

James saw the look in Remus' eyes and put 2 and 2 together from what Lily had said. He handed over the anti-dote to and when Sirus went to protest James just said later in such a tone that nobody else in the room moved till Lily had taken the potion.

As soon as Lily knew she could speak without having to concentrate so much on not say the secret she thanked James then proceeded to tell them she would do the forfeit and answer any other questions they wanted to ask as long as they weren't related to that one. The group agreed that watching her tell Dumbledore he is mad and making her answer some different questions was compensation enough and they wouldn't push her to offer anything else. They got into their huddle again and started to discuss what they were going to ask this time and who would do the asking.

The group reappeared a lot faster this time and sat down. Amber handed Lily the truth serum and she took it. After a minute James asked Lily "Have you ever broken a rule?"

Lily replied immediately with a simple "yes"

James was intrigued by this so next said "explain in detail how you broke your first rule that you can remember.

"ok "said Lily "that's easy, I was seven years old and I loved the rain, always have always will, anyway I also wanted to go out in the rain and just dance about but my mum always told me no because I would catch a cold. So whenever it was raining because she new how much I wanted to go out in it she would find me and make sure I didn't go out in it so most of the time I would just watch from the bay window in are living room. But one day I had had enough of doing what my mum said and since I was seven I decided I was a big girl and could do what I wanted to I put on my Wellingtons which were by the back door and slid out of the lounge unnoticed because my mum was so engrossed in her knitting. So I went outside for the whole storm and just danced, lay down on the ground, dug in the dirt all the usual thing a kid would do. So anyway when the storm had finished my mum turned round to tell me I could go out and play now but found I wasn't there. She ran to the back door where she found me standing in the middle of our garden with this huge grin on, there was this moment where everything seemed perfect and then I sneezed. Well to say my mum was angry would be the understatement of the century. I was immediately taken inside dried of and put to bed without tea. I then heard my mum on the phone outside my room telling my dad what I did. I knew I was in for it then if she had him on his side. When my dad arrived home he came into my room and sat down on my bed with this stern looking on his face. But I was his little girl I knew how to soften him up and all I did was give him this small cheeky smile and he returned it with this huge grin. He asked me what it had felt like if it was worth the getting in trouble and the cold and I told him it was the best thing in the world and however bad the punishment I wouldn't hesitate to do it again. He just stood up kissed me good night and said to tell mum that he had told me off if she asked. After that day I sneaked out at every opportunity I could to dance in the rain and over the years I stopped getting colds from it, I guess I built up a resistance or something. There was that enough detail?" Lily finished her story and everyone was momentarily speechless till padfoot burst out laughing saying something like you broke the rules for rain how Lily-ish. At this Lily just crossed her arms and gave him one of her looks. The laughter died down and James prepared to ask Lily her next question, "Now, I've put questions three and four together to save time, describe and explain, if you have, how you have broken a rule since you've been here at Hogwarts" Lily just looked at him as if to say that was all you could come up with I am so disappointed. However she then went on to give her verbal answer, "well it's the same thing really. You see when I came to Hogwarts I realised that I wouldn't have anyone stopping me from going out into the rain now and I could do it as often as I liked. But then I realised all sorts of things like I couldn't go out after curfew and I couldn't leave classes. This was my first night at Hogwarts, right after the sorting and you might not remember but it wasn't rain then so I decided to cross the bridge of when I would have time to do the homework and go out into the rain when I came to it. What I wasn't to know was that the next night the heavens were going to open and that's when I would encounter my problem. You see I had just finished my homework when curfew struck. And I knew I couldn't break the rules on the first day what if they through me out. So I decided to just sit by the window in the common room and watch the storm form there like I used to."

"Oh shit" said James quietly but not quite enough.

"Yes James you guessed right that was the night you formed the marauders after your first joint prank. That prank which now when I think about it I find funny wasn't funny at the time. Not to me anyway, you got one of the older students to teach you how to levitate objects and you thought it would be incredibly funny to levitate a bucket of water over my head tip it over me then ask me out. I however not finding it funny and not having made any friends to complain about you lot to yet went running out of the common room all the way through the castle out the oak doors and onto the grounds. I found peace in the rain and I spent what seemed like eternity out there. That was until I bumped into something or should I say someone. You might have been wondering how I had got out of the castle unnoticed, well I didn't when I had opened the front doors it had alerted Dumbledore to the fact that a student a first year no less had opened the doors and was on the grounds. Dumbledore rushed outside to find me and when got to the doors he just stopped still (he told me this after you see) and watched to see what I was doing, and then slowly he walked towards me but because I was spinning round with my eyes closed didn't see him and bumped into him. He placed his hand on my shoulder and as I looked up slowly feeling guilty I realised I was going to get sent home, I wasn't going to be allowed to be a witch anymore. But Dumbledore just looked at me kindly and noticing the tears in my eyes gave me a tissue and asked me to walk with him to his office. When we got the he dried me off with a spell and told me to sit down. He then took his seat and just stared at me for a while. I was starting to get scared at the way he was looking at me when he goes that was an impressive bit of magic you did there miss Evans, getting over the shock that he new my name I asked what he meant because I hadn't done any magic. He proceeded to tell me how the front doors were looked at curfew yet I seemed to be outside, well I put him straight and told him that the person who should have looked the doors obviously forgot because they were wide open when I went trough them and I certainly didn't open them. He gave that little chuckle of his and just smiled at me and said he had looked them this evening just before curfew with a powerful locking spell that I had somehow undone. I just stared at him I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. He just chuckled again and told me not to worry that it was probably just my emotions after a stressful first day and in time I would learn how to control my powers. So you're not going to expel me I asked, no not today Miss Evans but try not to make a habit of undoing the spells I have done he said with a half serious tone. I got up to leave and just as I grabbed the door handle he said one more thing, they'll grow up eventually. And that was it I went back to the common room and straight up to my dormitory. I only ever went out after curfew again a few times, when I was very stressed or angry or upset because that was the only time I could open the doors when I wasn't completely in control of my magic." Lily finished her story and looked around everyone was just staring at her in amazement; James gave a low whistle and said "you must have some raw power if you did that one the first day, no wonder you top in almost everything". The others nodded their heads in agreement. "Right said James so for the last question I am going to ask-"

"Why do you hate James?" Sirus cut in. Marlene and Amber high fived each other and Remus and Peter looked very happy with themselves.

Lily thought for a moment considering her answer and James glared at Sirus while mouthing what are you doing? Sirus just mouthed back watch and see! Lily opened her mouth to answer and closed it again, a little while later she opened it again and this time words came out "right first let me finish before anybody says anything ok?" they all nodded in agreement so Lily continued "I don't hate James, I hate the guy I call Potter. You see over the past month I've come to believe they are to very different people. Now if you had asked me why I don't like Potter I would have told you what I have said many times before about him being an egotistical prat, who's a bully and has no respect for authority. But since you asked me why I hate James the answer will have to be I don't hate James but I can't say I like him either, because I don't know him and I never have had the chance to know him but I think I would like the chance to know him. So what do you say?"

A/N if you think this is being posted at a wired time for me that's because I'm ill and of school so decided to finally sit down and type this up. On a more pleasant note I think this is my longest chapter yet even if it's not my best. Anyway have a good day and please review they really do make me want to write and update faster!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 More is revealed

**Chapter 4- More is revealed!**

_**A/N: hi all its me again. Sorry this took longer than I thought it would to update but I have had coursework to do. You most likely won't get another update for a couple of weeks because on Saturday I am going skiing for a week and might not have time to write and when I get back to school after half term the teacher are going to be on my back about exams in may/june (gcse's) . **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter that belongs to the wonderful, the magnificent and brilliant J.K.Rowling. **_

_**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my ff buddy Lucy because she finished her geography coursework last night and handed it in today and to me for finishing my RE coursework. **_

Once Lily had finished there was silence, waiting for James' reply. James simply got up of his backside and walked over to where Lily was sitting. When he was stood in front of her he held out his right arm in front of him and said "hi my names James Potter"

"I'm Lily, Lily Evans and it's nice to meet you James" replied Lily cheerily. An unspoken agreement had now passed between the two (and the rest of the group) that they would try to be friends and call each other by there first names from now on.

Lily knew who the next person she would chose would be, and just as she was about to say they all heard a snort coming from Peters direction. Simultaneously the group turned the heads towards the boy to see that at some point he had fallen fast asleep. Peter was a heavy sleeper so the group decided to just carry on like normal. Lily turned to Marlene and with a smile playing at her lips said "You're up! Truth or dare?"

Marlene knew she had to pick truth and she knew her questions would be linked to Sirus' but yet although she felt nervous about what was to come she also felt relief that it would all finally be out in the open. "Truth" said Marlene when she had finally decided she was ready.

The groups' discussion was shot and they decided Lily would ask the questions. She the decided that like James did with Sirius she would mess with Marlene a little first.

After the group were settled and the potion had taken effect Lily began the questioning. "To your knowledge is what Sirus said earlier true?"

"Yes" replied Marlene.

"Do you love Sirus?"

"Yes" Marlene said again.

"Do you think he's the one?" Lily asked for the third question.

"I hope so" slipped out of Marlene's mouth before she could even think.

"What's Sirus' best feature?"

"That's the best you can come up with?" she received a glare from Lily as here answer, "Ok he personality, I find it compliments mine perfectly".

"And finally who are you going to chose as maid of honour, me or Amber?"

"You can fight it out between you" Marlene said with a grin. Like last time, after Sirus, the group had a good old laugh' well except two people who just stared at each other with stupid grins on there faces.

As the laughter died down had the group been paying attention they would have noticed a tapping on the windows which was caused by the falling rain outside. Now one person in the group we observing is very tuned in to the weather and she dad happen to notice that it was raining outside. However instead of the normal feeling of happiness she'd get when it started to rain all she got was disappointment that this would be the first storm at Hogwarts she had missed and all because for the game to end everyone had to fall asleep……

**_A/N: hi sorry it's so short but this all I want to get across this chapter. There is either one or two chapters left I'm not entirely sure . Anyway please review I love them all a lot and they make me happy._**


	5. Chapter 5 Waiting

Chapter 5- Waiting

**A/N: hello all sorry this is so late but I've been on holiday and when I got back there was so much I had to do. But here it is so enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except what you not recognise.**

**Dedication: this is for my new beta spy inkie!**

As Lily sat praying that the storm would last until everyone was asleep and that for once in their lives the Marauders would fall asleep early as Marlene chose Amber to go next because she hadn't been yet. Lily wasn't paying attention instead she was daydreaming about being out in the storm and it wasn't until she heard James saying her name and saw him waving a hand in front of her face that she realized that the group were waiting for her so they could discuss Amber.

Once Lily was alert and with the others, minus Amber, she asked what Amber had chosen and was informed by Remus that to, in her words, 'spice' things up a bit, picked Dare. The group started their debate on what the dare should be and ten minutes later had come up with the perfect dare that would embarrass Amber but not mortify or make her hate them all for the rest of their lives. Plus they thought she would eventually live it down.

When the group were all seated back together (with Amber) Marlene gave Remus the cue to announce the dare.

"Your dare is, to tell us who you fancy, tell the person you fancy them, and to make sure you don't lie to us you have to take truth serum." Remus stated clearly.

Amber turned a bright red and looked like this dare was her worst nightmare, but with a shaking hand she took the truth serum from Lily and took a sip.

While they were waiting for the truth serum to work Amber wouldn't meet anybody's eyes. The group were anxious as to what her answer would be so after a few impatient moments Sirius asked Amber who she fancied. Deciding to get the humiliation over with Amber answered "Remus" staring intently at spot on the floor.

Remus who had, not really thinking, just taken a sip of drink at the time started chocking this having not been what he was expecting at all. The rest of the group looked back and forth between the two (Remus and Amber) waiting to see what would happen next. Remus made the first move, "Can I speak to you outside for a sec please Amber?" he asked politely not giving anything away. She got up and they walked outside the rest of the group sat waiting with baited breath. After five minutes the two walked in together holding hands with happy, content smiles on their faces. For now they had decided they were just going to see how it worked out.

All throughout the five minutes of waiting the group had been doing there own things. Sirius and Marlene were talking about what their dares had revealed and Lily had been staring out of the window while in turn James stared at her. He saw in her eyes the longing she felt for the outdoors right now.

As the other two sat down holding hands Amber picked James to go next and he picked dare thinking that he could always back out of it and take the forfeit. Which is exactly what he did when they asked to forfeit the next quidditch match which would be against Slytherin.

The game continued with them all learning more about each other and doing stupid things.

**A/N – to find out what some of these things are read on. Reviews really do speed things up!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Falling asleep and escaping

Chapter six- Falling asleep and escaping

**A/N: it's me again; hopefully I got this one out a bit quicker for you all. This is the second from last chapter. Please review. Enjoy! **

**Dedication: this is for Lucy because she made this happen with the notebook which I can now write. **

The group have now been playing for some time and so far Amber has been dared to sit on Remus' lap till the end of the game (where she is currently asleep.) Sirius has to turn his hair pink in the morning and keep it that way for the rest of the day. Remus has had an ear pierced and he also must keep in the stud for at least one day. Lily was dared to have a civil conversation with James for at least two minutes and they managed it for the first time ever. Plus they all knew each others greatest desires and worst nightmares. Amber wasn't the only one who had fallen asleep through all this though, Remus, Marlene and Sirius were also all passed out on the floor. James and Lily however were laying down still talking about anything and everything.

All throughout this Lily had been very distracted; she kept sneaking glances out the window while praying for everyone to spontaneously fall asleep. Lily's distractedness did not go unnoticed. James had caught Lily blanking out from the game on several occasions and at one point between Lily having to let Sirius call her flower for a week and Marlene announcing she had wanted to grow up to be a fairy when she was little. James followed Lily's gaze and saw what was making her act how she was…The Rain!

As Lily and James were talking he slowly let himself appear sleepier and sleepier until he pretended to be asleep. At that point Lily waited five minutes to make sure he was really out before she got up and walked to the portrait hole. She climbed through and started making her way through Hogwarts corridors. James got up as soon as the portrait had closed and began to follow her down the many winding passageways.

After walking for a couple of minutes Lily came to a Portrait, it was one James had never noticed before of a piano, Lily pressed a few choice keys and the portrait swung open emitting her. After a minute James did the same and followed.

At the end of the passage way James came to what he thought was a dead end, but then realised Lily must have gone somewhere so it can't have been. He felt around and realised it was a bush. He simply pushed the leaves apart and climbed through. That's when he saw her, truly saw her. A smile on her face as she spun round the wind causing her wet hair to stick to her face. She just seemed to try and soak it all in, the atmosphere of it all. She looked more beautiful to him at that moment than she had ever had done.

Lily stopped suddenly and opened her eyes to look at James. He walked forward to meet her and their eyes locked, each mesmerised by the depth of the others. It felt as if they were looking into each other soul and that's when it happened. Neither had planned it or could even remember contemplating it, but it did happen!

They were kissing. Lily would later describe the kiss to her friends as the perfect fairytale kiss; her foot popped, fireworks went off, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she was left speechless. James on the other hand would just describe it as the best kiss he had ever had.

After the kiss they stood looking at each other in comfortable silence when James asked her a question he hoped she would say yes to.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" James was soaked to the bone in the middle of Hogwarts grounds and that is the exact place that Lily replied with a smile…

"I thought you'd never ask!"

Please review

Epilogue coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7epilogue

A/N: ok so I know I have been a really bad author in waiting so long to post it since I have had it written down but I promise I really have been busy. I personally don't think this is a very good piece of writing so I don't mind if you think that either. Any way this is it the end thank you all for reading.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to all those people sitting GCSE'S this year. I'm one of them and I am dreading them.

**Epilogue part 1**

The net morning everyone woke up in awkward positions and they were all very stiff. It was a Saturday so they didn't have to get to classes. Sirus, Marlene, Amber, Remus and Peter went back to the Gryffindor dorms to shower and change. James and Lily did the same in the heads area. The group of friends had all agreed to meet at the fat lady's portrait and when Lily and James arrived, holding hands, they noticed they were the first there even if they had gotten a little side tracked once or twice on their way.

The others stepped through the portrait together and immediately they noticed James and Lily holding hands.

"So looks as if something happened after we all fell asleep" joked Sirius.

Lily just replied by saying, "Yes something happened, and no, we won't tell you yet. We should we go to breakfast first".

The group walked down to the great hall and when they entered every student and teacher went quiet, laughter then started because of Sirius' hair, Remus' ear stud and the fact that the two heads known for their arguing were holding hands.

The group unfazed by this sort of reaction carried on walking to their spot at the table. When the group sat down it was the que for everything to go back to normal and it did.

All of them started piling food onto their plates when Sirius stopped. "Wait a minute," he said making the rest of the group look up at him, "Doesn't a certain pair have a forfeit to complete?"

Lily and James groaned but got up all the same and started walking towards where Dumbledore sat at the teachers table.

On their way up there they decided they would say it on the count of three. As they reached the headmaster Lily counted, "One, two, three."

"Your mad," the two said in unison. Lily waited for the punishment to be dished out but all that happened was that Dumbledore chuckled at them before saying, "I'm glad you had fun last night".

This reply didn't surprise James he had had lots of experiences of Dumbledore in these situations. Lily on the other hand couldn't hold in her surprise at this reply and let out a "What?" before she could stop herself.

With a smile playing on his lips and a twinkle in his eye Dumbledore spoke. "What they say is true; I tend to know everything that goes on in this school.".

James led a shocked Lily back to their seats were they joined their friends in a satisfying breakfast.

**Epilogue part 2**

We rejoin the group we have been following a few years after they have graduated. I'm not going to elude everyone and say that the war hasn't affected the group at all. It has.

On graduation day Remus told Amber about his fury little problem and she accepted him. But a few weeks after that when her and her family were going on holiday to France but portkey they were using was ambushed by death eaters. Nobody was ready for them and sadly Amber and her family died. It tore up the group but it effected nobody more than Remus who believed he would never be able to trust another girl with his secret. Marlene and Sirius are still going strong but at this moment at which we join the group she is on a mission for the Order. It is her that they are awaiting the return of at Godric's Hollow. Unknown to the friends though this would be the mission she didn't return from. She would disappear only to turn up dead two months later.

Peter also isn't with the group. They think he's on a secret mission that they aren't aloud to know about. In reality tonight he is receiving the mark. Pledging his alliance to the one they were all fighting against, Lord Voldemort.

Remus, Sirius, James and Lily are sitting in one of Godric's Hollows living rooms after finishing a dinner which was cooked by Lily. She starts gathering up the plates and glasses. Sirius offers to help her take them in to the kitchen and she accepts.

Once they are in the kitchen though she regrets this. Sirius corners her and asks: "What are you hiding from us Lily. I can tell there's something you're not telling. Not even James knows and I'm sure whatever it is he deserves to know!"

"I'm not hiding anything." says Lily a little to quick for Sirius' liking.

"Ok, I'll let it slid for now but I will find out." says Sirius heading back into the lounge. Lily thought to herself that he had become very perceptive since he started auror training.

Lily set the dishes washing in the sink and followed Sirius' path back to the lounge. The three men were all sitting on the floor and Lily joined them by sitting next to James.

"Sirius came up with a great idea to pass the time. We're going to play truth and dare marauder style just like back in 7th year. We also decided that you should go first" They way James says all this with so much excitement in his voice meant that Lily just can't refuse him, instead she decided to stick her tongue out at Sirius while glaring at him. He just shrugs innocently.

"Ok, I pick truth" says Lily letting out a defeated sigh.

The guys huddle momentarily and then when they returned Sirius hands Lily the truth serum. She took a sip and once it was working Sirius asks her, "Are you keeping something from all of us?"

"Yes" says Lily with a moody voice.

"Is it a big secret?" asks Remus

"Some would say it was others might consider it small" Lily smiles knowingly.

"Why haven't you told us?" asks a nervous James.

"I was trying to find the perfect way to tell you. Plus I've only know for certain for a couple of day's."

"Are you happy about it?"

"Yes, most defiantly."

At this everyone relaxed a bit. It was a good thing. But they were still curious.

"So what's the secret?" asked Sirius.

"I'm pregnant" Lily said clearly. James passed out.

This is what Lily is afraid of. James isn't good with surprises. Sirius slaps his friend to wake him up.

James sits up and looks at Lily. "I'm going to be a dad" he says in a meek voice.

"I call godfather!" exclaims Sirius.

"No fair you got best man!" pouts Remus. The group all burst out laughing.

We all know what happens next but I will recap it anyway. Sirius was picked to be godfather not only because he had dibbs but because of the dark time and the fact there was a traitor somewhere in the group they didn't want Remus as he was coming under a lot of suspicion.

And also Lily found creepy and in her eyes so Sirius had earned the title.

During labour he had managed to keep James from fainting and made him let it go when Lily hexed him wandless for making a stupid remark.

Sadly what happened next was not good. Peter betrayed the group of the best friends he had and would ever have. Sirius went to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit and baby Harry was left on the door step of the only living relatives he had who didn't even acknowledge his precence most of the time.

Luckily, at the age of eleven he will meet a family. One who will each love him in there own way.

A/N ok so it's me again please review they will make me feel better. Also I would like to tell you why out of the blue you are getting this. The power at my school has gone down so we have the day off and even though I should be revising for the equivalent of my owls I decided that my equivalent of playing quidditch would be much more fun. I probably won't post anything new till after my exams which end mid June but I do have a couple of stories that hopefully I can start posting then. Thanks for reading my story and please review!!


End file.
